


Dinner for Two.

by buckybuchanen



Series: Steve/Bucky One Shots. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, bucky barnes is a good dude, i imagined this as pre-serum steve but post-serum could apply, steve gets stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybuchanen/pseuds/buckybuchanen
Summary: Steve gets stood up. Bucky saves the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble i wrote for fun! wrote this on the train ride hone.

There were three things Steve hated more than anything. 

Those three things, in no particular order were: his asthma, people being late and no shows. 

Sure, he hated other stuff like pineapple on his pizza, and how he can never seem to find any clothes his size, and how he can never reach his cupboards. Stuff like that easily pissed him off. 

But this… This takes the cake. 

He was sitting in the restaurant that his date picked. An hour had passed and he'd refilled his drink twice, and still, nothing. 

He checked his phone, no messages from Brock, and he slumped in his chair even more. 

He can accept it if there was some type of excuse. But this? This was madness. He just wanted to get up, pay the waitress that's been looking at him pitifully and just go home. 

But he didn't. He gave Brock the benefit of the doubt. Maybe his phone stopped working, or his car broke down, or he broke his leg… 

So, he stayed there. 

Steve looked up from his phone, glancing around the restaurant. A family that walked in the same time he did looked at him, and he could see the youngest point at him. 

He rolled his eyes and took a sip from his Coke, annoyed when he realized he finished it. 

“Excuse me,” he called out to the waitress who was a table away. 

The waitress walked over, looking at Steve with a small smile, “still no show?” 

Steve pursed his lips and nodded. 

The waitress tsked, took the glass and walked away. 

He checked his phone and was shocked when he saw a message from Brock. His heart pounded in his ears and he finally smiled for the first time in an hour. 

Except that smile got wiped as he read the text. 

Hey, Steve. I'm so sorry to do this through text, I feel like such an asshole but I don't think it's working out between us. 

He felt a tightness in his throat and tears pricking at his eyes. He felt so embarrassed, so stupid. The fact that he'd been stood up and dumped over text was so humiliating… 

He got ready to leave. Sam probably had a pint of Ben and Jerry’s in his fridge, and they can both marathon Twilight or something. He left a bill on the table, the waitress could keep the change, and just as he stood up, someone sat down opposite him. 

He jumped, confused, and was even more surprised to see a complete stranger sitting where Brock should've been. 

“Hey, babe, I'm so sorry! Traffic was hell,” the man said loudly. He sat up and reached over as if to kiss Steve on the cheek, only to whisper, “hey, I'm Bucky, sorry you got stood up.” 

“You should text me next time,” Steve said with a grin. In a quieter voice, he added, “name’s Steve, by the way.” 

Bucky held up his phone, “phone’s dead. Now, I'm starving, let's get something. Waiter!” 

*   
Steve couldn’t believe his luck. He'd had more fun on this impromptu date than the numerous ones he's had with Brock. 

Bucky was kind, funny, charming, and Steve was so enamoured by him. He was actually so upset that after this, they'd separate and that would be it. He didn't even know if Bucky was single. He could've been a Good Samaritan that just wanted to help someone else out. 

Bucky even paid the bill and Steve just wanted to kiss him right there and then. 

They both walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand and they stopped at the door. 

“So, I actually had fun.” Bucky said as he followed Steve out to his car. 

Steve agreed, “yeah. Thanks for that, you didn't have to do that.” 

He rummaged through his pockets for his keys and found them. 

“And I wanted to ask… Can we do that again?” 

Steve froze. He looked up to see Bucky grinning at him widely. 

“You… You want to hang out again?” 

“Well, I wouldn't call it hanging out. A date. A real one. Unless, you actually have someone and you're not, you know, fuck, I'm sorry…” 

Bucky immediately backed off and Steve couldn’t help but stare at him. He snapped out of it and laughed, “no! I mean, yes, I would actually love to go on another date with you. Yeah. Let's actually exchange numbers so you could text me next time you’re late.” 

Bucky smiled widely, brushing his hand through his short brown hair, “sweet. Let's do that.” 

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this!


End file.
